


We're Just Getting Started DEANXSAM

by GreenRogue



Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dry Humping, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, pre-standford, slight D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:21:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22870909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue
Summary: Sam cracks his neck as he glances around the parking lot and startles slightly when he sees the Impala, her shiny black body gleaming under the street light. Despite his sore muscles and fatigue, Sam feels the corner of his lips quirk up in excitement. Dad and Dean were home, finally.moment in time for the Winchester brothers.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Series: In All Their Smutty Goodness [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1476878
Comments: 3
Kudos: 96





	We're Just Getting Started DEANXSAM

**Author's Note:**

> Ya'll know how it goes. I do not own SPN or the characters, I just like to play with them
> 
> *****IMPORTANT NOTE********  
> I did not mark this one as underage. I am not providing a specific time period, nor a specific age. Yes I say Sam's in school, however I do not specify a grade. As such I did not see it prudent to mark this one as Underage.

DEANXSAM

* * *

It’s almost midnight by the time Sam is able to wander his way back to the motel room their father set them up in earlier in the week. His muscles hurt from a long day of school and then work, but luckily he’d made enough in menial labor to at least pay for the room for another week with some for food. He cracks his neck as he glances around the parking lot and startles slightly when he sees the Impala, her shiny black body gleaming under the street light. Despite his sore muscles and fatigue, Sam feels the corner of his lips quirk up in excitement. Dad and Dean were home, finally.

Eagerly he rushes to the door and jams the key in the lock, he’s nearly stumbling over his feet in the dark entrance way and almost shouts a hello before he takes in the dark room. There’s an emergency night light from the bathroom, and its soft glow barely illuminates the two prone figures on the separate queen beds. In the quiet, Sam can hear Dean’s soft breaths nearly in tandem with his Dad’s heavy snores. He lets out his enthusiastic greeting in a huff of silent air as he deflates. He shakes his head at the older men and rolls his eyes. Guess hellos will have to wait. Its fine, Sam’s exhausted anyway, but first things first—

He turns and quietly shuts the door behind him, checking the salt lines he placed there this morning. Then lock and deadbolt in place, he shuffles over to the small kitchenette to set down the few bags of groceries he picked up on his way back from the 24/7 gas station up the street. His eyes circle the counter top and table, noting a few bloody gauze strips but nothing too concerning. A bottle of whiskey, mostly gone, sits in the middle of the table with the cap missing. More out of habit than need, Sam grabs the bottle and grimaces slightly at the burning flavor as he finishes off the final one or two swallows. He recaps the now empty bottle before sweeping his gaze across the windows, checking their locks and salt lines with increasingly tired eyes.

Satisfied nothing was disturbed in his absence, Sam shuffles between the beds and checks the sleeping occupants. His Dad is laying on his back, mouth slightly open as he snores heavily. There were a few butterfly bandages over his right cheek, but nothing serious. He can see his Dad actually changed into sleeping clothes today so he doesn’t think there’s any injuries he needs to worry about. If he was mobile enough to change is clothes (with or without Dean) the he wasn’t too seriously hurt to warrant fear at midnight from his youngest son.

Deciding his Dad was as healthy as he could be, Sam turned to look at his older brother with a critical eye. The middle Winchester was on his side facing away from Sam at the moment, his shoulder rising and falling slowly with his heavy breathing. The blanket had fallen to his waist at some point and Sam could see a bandage wrapped around his bicep. There were a few spots of blood that had seeped through but it didn’t appear to be openly bleeding. Sam let his fingers gently rest on the skin around the bandage and was happy to feel it was cool, no sign of possible infection so far. Happy that both members of his family came back safe and sound, Sam now had a new issue.

When they first got this room, they had requested a roll away cot for Sam and Dean to switch with for a few nights. However once they left, Sam didn’t see the need to keep the dumb thing and now they were short a bed. It was either going to be: trying to scrunch up on the godly uncomfortable love seat, or the floor. Sam’s still growing muscles twinged in revolt and he eyed the other side of Dean’s bed while chewing on his bottom lip. It’d just be for one night, they’d probably be moving on in the morning anyway—

“Sam, if you don’t stop hovering over me I swear to god I’m going to box you on the ears.” An electric pulse jumped through Sam’s body as Dean spoke quietly and he fought to keep in the squeak that threatened to fly out of his mouth.

“S—sorry, was just checking you. Glad you guys are back. Go back to sleep Dean.” Dean just grunted at him before wiggling in the bed to get comfortable again. Sam tiptoed away as he stripped off his sweat dried shirt and shucked his almost too short jeans. He went to grab the spare pillow from the bed, but before he could drag it off to the loveseat (some cushion was better than no cushion), a tired hand reached out and grabbed onto the other corner.

“What’re you doin’ Sammy—“ Sam froze as a sleepy green eye blearily blinked at him and he gave a self-conscious half smile before shrugging.

“I was just gonna sleep on the loveseat Dean, don’t worry about it. Go back to sleep.” Dean snorted before yanking the pillow back and tossing the sheets aside.

“Don’t be stupid Sammy, just get in the bed.” Sam hesitated for just a moment longer before carefully sliding under the blankets, trying to be as gentle as he could to avoid jostling Dean too much. Once settled he laid there for a few minutes staring at Dean’s face in the semi-darkness. His freckles were starting to come out in full force with the warming weather. His hair was lighter too, almost to a dirty blond that Sam loved to watch glow in the summer sun. He traced the memorized features of Dean’s face, reacquainting himself with his older brother and checking for any new scars at the same time. He started to allow his eyes to drift closed slowly, content to know his family was back with him. That Dean was back, and safe.

* * *

He knew it was still late when he opened his eyes again. The room was still almost pitch black, his dad’s snores tapered off to deeper breaths allowing the stillness from the outside world to bleed into their room. Sam blinked his eyes few times, trying to decipher what woke him up when he felt it—

Dean’s warm body was flush against his back, arm slung over his waist clinging tightly against his bare skin. Goosebumps waved up and down his arms as he felt the soft, steady rhythm of Dean’s hips against his ass. The unmistakable feel of Dean’s hard dick was rubbing against the cleft of his ass and Sam slowly sucked in air through his nose as waves of pleasure coursed from the simple contact. He closed his eyes again, trying desperately not to move and wake Dean but every so carefully, he started to rock back. It was slow at first, just the gentlest increases of pressure. But Sam could feel the hitch in Dean’s breathing against his neck, could feel the heavy exhale of hot air across his ear and he grew bolder as he pushed back just a little bit harder.

The feel of Dean’s dick against his ass was letting off almost painful sparks of pleasure in his groin and Sam bit is bottom lip to hold in the desperate moan. He tried shifting his hips from side to side, just to get that perfect angle, that slightly bit more level of pressure. He was so distracted by his quest at this ass, he missed Dean’s arm slowly descending down his torso until hot fingers had inched under the waistband of his boxers and gently rubbed the skin just above his cock.

Sam’s eyes shot open and before he could stop it a soft “oh” whimpered past his lips as his hips jerked at the contact. Dean’s other hand was over his mouth quicker than lightening and Sam blinked a few times in surprise. He felt Dean shift behind him, his stubble covered cheek rubbing against the side of Sam’s neck as warm lips sucked on his earlobe.

“Easy Sammy, don’t want to wake Dad. Feel so good baby”. Sam was confused, more than that, he was confused and aroused. Dean was awake, Dean was touching him—oh god was Dean touching him. Sam closing his eyes and whimpered quietly behind Dean’s hand as his underwear was slowly lowered past his ass. He could feel Dean’s bare thighs against his own and he shivered with another wave of pleasure as the hand near his dick slowly descended further. Finger tips ghosted over the sensitive skin and Dean moaned in Sam’s ear.

“Fuck Baby, wanted to do this since forever. Wanted to touch you, feel you—wanna make you feel good little brother. Let me make you feel good, please Sammy, be good for me—“ Dean trailed off as he left feather light kisses around Sam’s throat. He had stopped rocking into Sam, his other hand barely resting at the base of his shaft, fingers almost twitching with the need to feel the velvet hard skin under his touch.

Sam knew Dean was giving him an out, a simple ‘yes’ or ‘no’. This would either continue, or Sam could end it right here. He could feel his older brother’s body behind him, so hot but so still. Just waiting for Sam to decide if he would take what was being offered. It barely took another second before Sam was nodding, he was reaching around to feel Dean’s bare hip before dragging it closer to his own bare ass. Dean let out a breathless huff of laughter mixed with a moan. His fingers on Sam’s face tightened for just a second before sliding up his face to grab a fistful of hair and slowly craned Sam’s neck backwards.

Sam’s own breath was coming out in quick gasps as Dean started rubbing against him again. His nails dug into Dean’s hip as he pulled and humped back, feeling Dean’s hard length bare against him. Dean tilted his head until their eyes met and for a moment they were frozen. Lust filled green eyes gazed down at glazed over hazel eyes, searching for any sign of fear or regret. Sam tried to project his love and need as much as possible and it must have worked. The next Sam knew, Dean’s mouth was claiming his own, tongue invading and dominating the younger Winchester. Sam whimpered into Dean’s mouth who returned the noise with a growl of his own as he, finally, allowed his wandering hand to grasp Sam’s erection in a firm fist. Slowly he jacked his brother as Sam found a rhythm between pushing back to hump against Dean’s dick, and thrusting forward into Dean’s hot fist. Precum was leaking fast now from both of them, easing the slick sliding to and fro as they increased their speed. Dean broke away from the kiss and grunted in Sam’s ear.

“That’s it baby, feel so good against me. So sweet—shh shh—stay quiet, fuck Sammy—so good” Sam tried to silence his breathing as much as he could, ripples of pleasure circled in his belly and he frantically clutched at Dean’s flexing muscles as he carefully and quietly slammed his hips against Deans.

“De-Dean, feels so good—please don’t stop, oh, do-don’t stop—I think I’m gonna—“ Dean growled lowly and nipped at the flesh on his shoulder blade. The slight sting of teeth tipped Sam over and Dean had to clamp his hand back over Sam’s mouth to silence the orgasmic moan. The waves of ecstasy crashing over him made sam clench his thighs and Dean stuttered for a moment before Sam felt a hot sticky liquid between this thighs.

They laid there for a minute or two, carefully slowing their breathing as quietly as possible as their Dad snored away in the bed not 3 feet away. Sam licked his lips, a sudden wave of apprehension overcoming his anxiety and he turned in Dean’s loose hold. He stared hard into Dean’s eyes, the sun was starting to rise and the light was just enough that Sam could see the post haze glow mixed in with a slight twinge of fear. Before he could chicken out, Sam looked down and saw the amulet that Dean never took off. The golden bull head, an old artifact given with a new purpose. He wrapped a fist against the old metal and looked back up into Dean’s eyes. He could see the slow raising of walls, of barriers Dean felt he needed put into place to avoid the heartache from the obvious coming fallout. Sam wasn’t having any of that.

“We’re gonna do this again, right?” Dean stared at him a moment, a quick glimpse of disbelief in his eyes before his signature smirk graced his face and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Dean leaned in close until their foreheads were resting against each other and placed a gentle kiss on Sam’s lips.

“Baby boy, you and I are just getting started”.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> **I am currently taking prompts for either my "In all their angsty hurt" collection, or in the "In all their smutty goodness" collection.
> 
> If you like what I do and have a request, please leave a comment or shoot me a message!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You've Got Me For Forever DEANXSAM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25540738) by [GreenRogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenRogue/pseuds/GreenRogue)




End file.
